Hidden Away
by Glee80
Summary: Brooke lied. What happens when she wants to move on and make a new life for herself? (BL, some NH) (R&R)
1. Default Chapter

Hidden Away  
  
"I lied." Brooke said with conviction  
  
She looked Lucas straight in the eye and lied to him. Well, she lied about lying. She wasn't sure how she did it, but she did. Brooke knew that their little mistake would change everything and she wasn't sure that she wanted to involve Lucas in all the drama.  
  
Tears flowed down her cheeks as she packed her bags. She knew what she had to do. She had to leave Tree Hill, for good. She stopped for a bit and rubbed her stomach.  
  
"I'm sorry baby. I know that I'm cheating you out of something, but it's really best for all of us. We need to start a new life and your Daddy, well he needs to live his own life, too. But don't worry, I'll love you more than anything else. We're gonna be ok. I'll make sure of that."  
  
Brook cried some more as she packed her belongings. She was so scared, how was she going to tell her parents? What will she say to Lucas? Will anyone even care? How is she going to make this work?  
  
She tried to think of possible solutions. Brooke wiped away some more tears and made her way to the phone.  
  
"Hey, it's Brook. Can we talk?"  
  
-------------  
  
Lucas dribbled the ball down at the river court. 'How could this have happened? Why did she lie to me?'  
  
Lucas' feelings confused him. He had so many emotions revolving around him. He was angry, relieved, regretful, but most of all he was sad. He felt like he lost his child, but there wasn't a child to be lost.  
  
He couldn't take it anymore. With all his might he threw the basketball at the backboard. It bounced off of it hard and landed in front of a pair of sneaker clad feet.  
  
"Hey. What'd the ball ever do to you?"  
  
Lucas looked up and saw Nathan holding the ball with a big grin on his face. Lucas rolled his eyes and went to sit on the picnic table.  
  
"Ok, I know that we aren't exactly brotherly, but I'd like to think we're making our way to being friends. And a part of being friends, means telling each other stuff. So, what's wrong?"  
  
Nathan made his way over to the table and spun the ball on his finger with ease.  
  
"Brooke told me she was pregnant." Lucas said matter of factly.  
  
Nathan sat there slack jawed and the ball fell from his hand.  
  
"Yeah, my sentiments exactly."  
  
"Is it yours?"  
  
Lucas took a deep breath. "When I asked her that question, she said it was."  
  
"Was? What do you mean was?" Nathan asked in confusion.  
  
A tear fell from Lucas' eye. "It turns out that there was no baby."  
  
"Sorry man." Nathan patted Lucas on the back. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, but it seemed like forever.  
  
"She lied to me." Lucas said suddenly. Nathan just looked at him waiting for him to let it all out.  
  
"She lied to me. She said that the baby was mine, but there was no baby. We took that home pregnancy test and it said there was a baby. I mean I was so scared. I'm not ready to be a father, but just the thought of being a part of creating a life it's just so special. The doctor called her and told her that she wasn't pregnant, but she still said that the baby was mine. How could she lie to me? She got my hopes up. Ever since she told me she could be pregnant, I began to mentally prepare myself for raising a family. And now it's gone. God, I feel like shit."  
  
Nathan sat there unsure of what to say. He had no idea what his older brother was feeling. Nonetheless he could still see the pain behind his eyes and he felt sorry for Lucas.  
  
"Do you have any idea why she would lie to you? I know Brooke can be mean, but for something like this you must have done something to set her off."  
  
"It could be because I called her something." Lucas mumbled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It could be because I called her a slut. But in all fairness I only said that because she called me a man whore."  
  
Nathan shook his head. "Dude, no wonder she did that."  
  
"What?! What do you mean 'no wonder she did that?'" Lucas yelled. "Well, look what you did to her Lucas. I mean you got her to open up to you. She never does that. And then you got her to fall for you and be a part of a monogamous relationship. That in itself is a miracle. And then you cheat on her, with her best friend. Then when she tells you that she's pregnant, you call her a slut." Nathan exasperates and takes a good look at Lucas. "You know I should kick your ass for doing that to her."  
  
Lucas looks at him with wide eyes and Nathan chuckles at this.  
  
"I should, but I won't."  
  
"Hey, I know I've been a huge ass. I just gotta figure a way to make this all better." Lucas laid his head in his hands and began to sob.  
  
"How did things get so fucked up?"  
  
Nathan scooted closer to Lucas and patted him on the back.  
  
"I don't know man. I don't know."  



	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to update. I try to write as often as I can but doesn't always work out the way I want it to. So on with it.

-------

Brooke sat in her living room in complete silence as she waited for her parents to come home. Her leg shook nervously and she chewed on her lower lip as she contemplated what to tell them.

When she heard the front door open, she stood up straight and watched her parents waltz in.

"Oh hello Brooke darling. I must say that was one of the most extravagant galas I have been to in a very long time. You should have seen it." Her mother kept talking but Brooke was too preoccupied to listen.

Her father just smiled and kissed her on the forehead and went to do some work. "Hello Princess."

"Um, Mom, Daddy, can I talk to you guys for a minute?" Brooke asked nervously.

Mrs. Davis was still fluttering about and Mr. Davis didn't even bother looking up from his papers. "Princess, can this wait til later. I need to finish these depos for work."

"Actually, it can't. I really need to talk to you. It's very important." Brooke said as she swiped her hand through her hair.

"Now Princess, if this is about increasing the limit on your credit card, we can talk about it later."

"It's not about money. What I have to say is so much more important." Brooke exasperated.

"Well, Brooke, what could possibly be so important that you need to interrupt your father's work? You know how dedicated to his work he is. I mean just look, a night after a gala and he's already back at it." Her mother went on as she fixed herself a drink.

Brooke became frustrated with her parents attempts to once again ignore her that she ended up just blurting everything out. "I'm pregnant."

Mrs. Davis dropped her glass of vodka and Mr. Davis sat there glaring at his daughter.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU'RE PREGNANT?!"

"Just what I said Daddy, I'm pregnant."

"How could you be so irresponsible?"

"It was an accident. We were careful. I am always careful. It just happened." Brooke began to cry.

"And where exactly is the boy who did this to you?"

"He's not in the picture anymore and I'm going to keep it that way."

"For crying out loud Brooke, don't you ever think about the consequences of your actions? Did you ever think about what a situation like this would do to the family name?"

"Oh god, what are people going to say?" Her mother cried.

Brooke looked at her like she was insane. _'I can't believe that's the first thing that finally comes out of her mouth.'_ She thought.

"Well, you don't have to tell them anything."

"You got that right, young lady. You're going to fix this."

"I'm not having an abortion."

"Then what are you going to do? Because as long as you have this baby, you are not going to live in my house." Her father yelled.

"I figured you would say that. So that's why I'm going to leave Tree Hill."

"Oh we could tell people that we sent you to Europe for a while." Her mother said aloud, still thinking of what to tell the girls at the country club.

"That's not a bad idea. You could go to Europe and when you have the baby you could give it up for adoption and no one will be the wiser."

"Look, tell people what ever the hell you want, but I'm not going to Europe and I'm not giving my child up for adoption!"

"So where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go to Chicago and live with Elizabeth."

Her parents gave her a blank stare.

Brooke rolled her eyes and sighed. "Aunt Evelyn's daughter. I already talked to her and she said it would be ok. She's got an extra room that I can stay in. And before you ask, Elizabeth doesn't even talk to her mother, so no one in the family will know about any of this."

"Well, I guess you have everything figured out." Her mother said sarcastically.

"I never said I had everything figured out, but this is the only way that things could work. The only reason I told you about this is because I thought you'd like to know that you were going to be grandparents. I don't even expect you to do anything. I never do. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to finish packing. I'm leaving in the morning."

With that Brooke ran to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Thank you to those who replied. I'm glad that you're enjoying the story. Sorry that I've taken so long to update. Life is keeping me a little busy.

* * *

Hidden Away pt 3

It was early morning when Brooke started to pack up her car. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before but she had so much adrenalin in her that she was ready to hit the road.

Surprisingly, her parents had gone to talk to her after she stormed up to her room the night before. They had told her that even though it was probably best that she goes to Chicago, they would help support her financially until she finishes college. However, they would not acknowledge the child in public. Obviously they sucked as parents, but she really didn't care at that point.

Brooke was all set to go, but she did have a few things to do before she left Tree Hill for good. She looked at the letter in her hand and sighed.

"Well, to the end of an era." She kissed the envelope and drove off to her destination.

When she arrived at Lucas' house she stared at his private entrance for a few minutes before getting out of the car. Memories of her sneaking in to his room flashed through her head.

_Flashback:_

_Brooke quietly tapped on the door. When Lucas opened the door, she jumped into his arms and began to kiss him passionately._

"_Brooke, what are you doing here?" Lucas asked between kisses._

"_Kissing you." She said with a smile._

"_Obviously, but what if we get caught? Keith is here, you know."_

"_Lucas, you need to loosen up and live a little." Brooke said as she nibbled on his neck. "The excitement lies in the anticipation of getting caught."_

_Lucas pulled away for a second. "I thought us having sex was the exciting part."_

"_It is. But put those to together and we'll have a lot more fun." Brooke winked at him._

"_Well when you put it that way." Lucas kissed her hard and pulled her into his room._

As she pushed away the memories, Brooke walked up to the door and stuck the letter under the door handle. She placed her hand on the door for a moment before running to her car and driving off.

* * *

Brooke drove up to Karen's Café and wiped away the tears that had been falling since she left Lucas' house. She had decided that she needed some breakfast before she continued on her long journey.

Through the window she could see Haley wiping down the counter. She took a deep breath before walking in.

Haley had seen Brooke through the window too. She rolled her eyes at the thought of dealing with the overactive, bitchy cheerleader. However, the rolling of the eyes did not go unseen by Brooke.

"Hey Haley." Brooke said quietly.

"What no 'Tutor Girl' or some snide remark that you usually throw my way?" Haley asked in a sarcastic tone.

Brooke looked down at her hands. "Uh, no, not this time."

"Oookay. So do you want your usual?" Haley asked. She was somewhat taken aback by Brooke's behavior.

"Again, not this time. Could I actually get a non-decaf herbal tea and a blueberry muffin?" Now that she was pregnant, Brooke decided that she needed to eat healthier. She wanted to give her baby the best care.

Haley began to get her order. "Brooke, what's wrong?"

"Why would you think something's wrong?"

"Well for one, you're being nice and two, you're not ordering your usual double mocha latte and chocolate chip scone."

"Nothing's wrong. I just think it's time to make a change." Brooke shrugged her shoulders as she nibbled on her muffin.

"Care to elaborate?" Haley was very curious about the change.

"Well, since my life is turning out a little different from what I expected I thought that I could use kind of a life make-over, if you know what I mean. You know a healthier diet, an attitude adjustment, or maybe a change of scenery. Something, anything that will make me happy with myself and what I have. Besides you know how much I love make-overs." Brooke laughed.

Haley smiled at Brooke, she knew what it was like to suddenly change the way you live life, that's how it's been since she started dating Nathan. Her smile suddenly turned into a frown when she thought of the reasons of why Brooke might be making these changes.

"I'm sorry about Luke."

Brooke stiffened at the mention of his name. "What does Lucas have to do with anything?"

Haley walked around the counter and sat on a stool next to Brooke.

"Well, doesn't he factor into your little change of lifestyle? Look, I know what he did to you. He's an asshole for doing what he did. There's no excuse for cheating on you with your best friend. And just because he's my best friend, doesn't mean that I'm not pissed at what he did to you."

"Okay, so maybe he's part of the reason I'm different, but there's other things that are going on too. Has anyone ever told you that you're way too observant for your own good?"

"Yeah, but I think it's a good thing. I give really good insight into people's problems."

"I can tell."

"You know Brooke, Lucas and Peyton are my friends but I'm surprised you didn't do anything to those two for what they did. If Nathan ever did that to me I think I would have to castrate him."

Brooke laughed at Haley. "Haley, if Nathan cheated on you with your best friend, he'd be cheating on you with Lucas. And there's just so many wrong things about that."

Haley joined in the laughter. "Oh my god, eww, you're right!"

After a few minutes they began to calm down.

"You know, I'm glad that we can talk like this."

"Me too. Who knows maybe we can even be friends."

"I'd like that. But, um, before we do that I just wanted to apologize about the way I treated you. I know that I can be mean and bitchy, but I'm really sorry about the way I acted. And for the things I did to you."

"Brooke, it's okay, you don't have to apologize."

"But I do. I just want us to start over, you know, a clean slate. No more snide remarks, no more mean tricks, no more bad vibes."

"That sounds nice. So, friends?" Haley stuck out her hand.

Brooke took her hand. "Friends. But can I still call you Tutor Girl?"

"Only if I can still call you Tigger."

"Deal." Both girls smiled.

"Okay, well I should get going. So how much do I owe you for all this?" Brooke asked as she slid off the stool.

Haley thought for a second. "It's on the house. I like to do that for my friends."  
  
Brooke hugged her tightly. "Thanks Hales, for everything. Bye, now don't forget about us."

Haley smiled as Brooke ran out of the café, but she was a little confused about her last statement.

Brooke got into her car and a few tears began to roll down her cheek. She took one last look at the café before she drove off to her new life.

"Good bye Tree Hill." She said as she crossed the town border.

* * *

Ok, that's it for now. I'm in the process of writing the next chapter and I promise that I will update a little quicker. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to update. I actually had it written but I've been busy trying to get a new job. And Yay for me I got one. Thanks for still reading. Well here we go!!!**

Hidden Away Part 4

Lucas woke up a little later than usual. Actually, it was a routine to sleep in on Saturdays and then to go out for a run. He was still feeling depressed, but he thought a run could help clear his mind.

When he opened the door he noticed the envelope float to the ground. When he picked it up he recognized the familiar handwriting and sighed. Anything from Brooke at this point was not a good sign because he knew how upset she was. He began to walk as he read the letter.

Dear Lucas,

I'm not really sure how to start off this letter. I don't want it to seem like a 'dear John' letter, but that's kinda what it is. It's a bit cliché, but I really can't help it. So I guess I might as well go with it. So... by the time you read this letter, I'll be gone. I left a little while ago, maybe a few hours before you got up. I know how much you like to sleep in on Saturdays. You have always been such a rebel. Ha-ha. But I must say 8:30 isn't really sleeping in, that's still kind of early. What kind of teenager are you? Just kidding. Oh and I'm really sorry if I'm ruining your morning run and please be careful while you read this letter, I don't want you to get run over on your way to the café. Anyway, I'm leaving town. My parents are the only ones who know where I'm going, but I wouldn't bother asking them. Mostly because I told them not to tell anyone and they probably forgot where I went anyway. They were never the most attentive parents. Now I don't want you freaking out, I have my reasons for leaving and I don't want you to think you're the reason for why I'm leaving because you're not. Here's the thing, in the past few weeks, I realized that my life isn't going in the direction that I hoped it would. I'm not happy with the person I've become. I don't like being the brainless cheerleader who whores herself around town. One thing I've learned from being with you is that I don't have to be that person. I can be so much more and there is more to life than hooking up with random guys, and that I don't have to use sex to get a guy to like me. Everything that has happened with you and Peyton and even Nathan and Haley has given me the reality check that I needed. I need to change who I am, start over and be the person I want to be. And the only way I can really do that is if I leave Tree Hill and go somewhere where no one knows my past. Don't think I'm crazy, because I'm sure you have felt this way, too.

Ok, so now that you know that I'm leaving, I wanted to let you know my feelings. Well ever since I laid eyes on you I was attracted to you. Ok so at first it was sexual attraction and I just wanted to get into your pants. But here's the thing, that night you came and got us from that frat party, I saw that there was so much more to you. You are this bright, insightful, sensitive, caring person. When I saw that I realized that, I wanted you so much more. I wanted you to love me with your whole heart, because you have such a beautiful one. When we were together, I was the happiest person in the world. You showed me a different side to life and I hope I did the same for you. Of course, I think I drew you into the dark side and I hope I didn't get you into too much trouble. When I fell in love with you, I was so scared. I have never felt that way about anyone and it frightened me. I never knew you could feel that strongly about another person. But what you did hurt me so much and I felt like a broken person. This hurt is also another feeling I never thought I could feel. The betrayal of the two most important people in my life broke my heart. But as time has passed, I am on the verge of forgiveness, for you that is. Mostly because one you're a guy and I should have figured that any guy, even you, would screw me over and two I knew you still had some underlying feelings for Peyton, but I just refused to acknowledge them. As for Peyton, I don't think I could ever forgive her. She broke the cardinal rule: don't cheat with your best friend's boyfriend. I always knew she had some sort of feelings for you, but she would always deny them. So I went for you, but here's the thing I never denied my feelings for you. Sure my feelings weren't the purest, but at least I was honest. I let her know straight out that I was interest in you. If she had just told me how she felt I would have backed off. Because really her happiness is all I ever wanted, but now I'm not so sure. That kind of hurt is something you can't forgive. But who knows, maybe with this new start, I can forgive and maybe forget all this drama. Which I must say we created a lot of that. I'm sorry about the way I acted about being pregnant. It's a scary thing, thinking you could be pregnant when you're only 16. I mean how am I supposed to take care of a baby, when I can't even take care of myself? Though I must say the idea of having your baby is the best and worst thing in the world. It's the best because the idea that the man that I truly loved, helped me create a new life and it's the worst because I know that you'd only be in our lives because of a faulty condom and not because you love us. I know that you fear being like Dan, but you could never be like him, you have a good heart. It's what made me fall in love with you. The one thing that will never change though is that you're my first love and for that I will always love you. Nothing could ever change that, no best friends, no teenage pregnancies, nothing.

Anyway, even though I'll be gone, I have a few requests. I want you to be happy. I want you to be the person you were before you became the backstabbing bastard. I want you to be that sexy intellectual that you were when I met you. I want you to be that caring person that you were before all this sex stuff clouded your mind. I want you to focus on your goals, be the man that your mother raised. I want you to have the future you always wanted. I want you to get that full ride to the college you always wanted and I want you to have a successful life. I want you to be the friend you used to be. Look out for the people who care about you, because friends and family are the most important. I'm really glad that you and Nathan can finally settle your differences and I'm really glad that you both have Haley, because she brings the best out in both of you. I want you to have a good life. I know that this seems like a lot to ask, especially from someone who isn't even around, but I know that you can do it all. I have all the faith in the world in you. Promise me that you'll do this.

I'm sorry that this is the way it's ending, but this is how it's got to be. It's the best for everyone. Please don't try to contact me. I don't think I could handle it. Still, I don't want you to forget about me, but if you could please only remember the good stuff, because that's what I will do with you. Good-bye Broody.

Love always,

Brooke "Cheery" Davis

When Lucas finished reading the letter, he was crying. Then he looked up and found himself in front of the café. It was kind of scary how well Brooke had gotten to know him in their brief time together.

As he sat down at the counter Haley came out of the kitchen.

"Hey Luke. How was your morning run?"

"It didn't happen." Lucas said as he shook himself out of his thoughts. Brooke had been right again, reading her letter caused him to miss his run.

"Are you ok? It isn't like you to miss your Saturday morning run." Haley asked with a worried tone.

"Um. Well I was a bit preoccupied. Brooke left me a goodbye letter. She left town, Hales." Lucas was becoming increasingly confused and upset. He didn't know how to feel about his ex-girlfriend's departure.

"What do you mean she left town? She was just here." Haley asked in confusion.

"She was here? Did she say anything? What happened?" Lucas asked quickly.

"Yeah, she came in for some breakfast. She was acting kind of weird at first. Really quiet. Totally un-Brooke. Anyway, we started talking, you know she can be really nice if she wants to be?" Lucas nodded to her ramblings.

"So we come to an understanding and she asks me if we could be friends. And I agree to it. Figures." Haley huffs a bit. "She wants to become friends just as soon as she's about to leave town."

Lucas and Haley sat in silence for a few minutes, trying to get over the fact that Brooke Davis left town.

"So... About this letter, what did it say?"

"Find out for yourself." Lucas slid her the letter and she read it quickly.

"Wow." Haley said. The silence filled the room again.

"You got her pregnant." Haley smacked him on the back of the head.

"NO!! It was a false positive. The home pregnancy test said she was, but the doctor said she wasn't." Lucas said as he tried to protect himself from Haley's wrath.

"Oh, well that's a relief. Wow, I can't believe everything she wrote. Kinda deep. Very sincere."

"I know. But you know she was wrong about something. I don't care how much she denies it. It's my fault. I'm the reason Brooke Davis left Tree Hill." Lucas laid his head in hands.

"Lucas Scott. You're not the reason Brooke left town. It says so in the letter. Why would she tell you that you weren't the reason for leaving, if you were?"  
  
"But, Hales, I broke her heart. I broke her spirit and because of my mistakes she left town to become another person."

"Luke she left town to find herself. To be someone she can respect and that others will respect. She wants to change the negative image that she created here. She wants to be someone new."

"But I liked who she was. I don't want her to change."

"That's not for you to decide. I mean she referred to herself as 'the brainless cheerleader who whores herself around town.' I hate to admit it, but that's kinda how she was."

"No, you don't understand. I liked the person she was when we were alone. She was so different Hales. She was sweet and loving and caring. The way she acted in public was just a front. She was actually scared to put her actual feelings on display because she didn't want other people to think she was weak. She had all these little quirks that she kept hidden from other people. It was actually really cute."

As Lucas spoke about Brooke, Haley saw the love he still carried.

"Well maybe she thought if she left town she could be this person that you're describing because if she goes to a place where no one knows her past she will be more readily accepted. And we both know that Brooke needs to be somewhere that she can be accepted."

Lucas didn't know what else to say. Haley was right. Brooke needed to live her own life and find herself. They all did.

"Hey Hales, do you think it's possible for me to go back to the person I used to be?"

"Of course. The person you were is still inside of you, you just have to look deep inside your heart and find him. Lucas you're still a sweet, caring, intelligent person, you just need to get your priorities straight."

Lucas smiled. "Thanks Hales."

"Um Luke, are you thinking of changing back to your old self for you or for Brooke?"

"A little of both. I need to start thinking of my future, I wanna be happy. And even though Brooke isn't here, I want to keep this promise."

Lucas looked at the letter longingly. Thinking good thoughts of Brooke.

**R&R. Thanks for reading**


End file.
